Betrayal of Hearts
by KujaWolf
Summary: (Strong V/H)Hitomi has returned during peace negotiations with Ziabach,to be with Van.However,all goes wrong and Hitomi’s friend secretly meets with the enemy,tearing Hitomi between her best friend and the man she loves.Who will she choose? BIG romances
1. Live to others' expectations

A/n This is going to be a serious fan fiction, so there will be hopefully little to no mistakes in the story line, as I have spent a long time planning. It was also have a lot of depth to it with the decisions Hitomi must make, and of course a lot of V/H. However there will be a lot of tension, seeing as it's just going to be a huge flirt fest with all the characters. So it's really a fight to separate lust from love for most. Firstly, an important bit of introduction story line: the destiny war hasn't happened, but Hitomi did return home. However, now she has returned back to Gaea because of her feelings for Van. That's it, so I hope you enjoy reading the fan fiction and wish me to continue. 

****

Betrayal of Hearts 

__

'Live to other's expectations'

Deep inside the grand palace of Fanelia, a formal meal was taking place to support peace negotiations between Ziabach and the other nations. In the Dining hall, noble people of every nation sat around a circular table eating. The atmosphere was nervous between the nations but amongst themselves, discussions of peace were in full flow.

'Don't you find this all so strange Lady Hitomi?' Milerna asked, leaning towards her. 

Hitomi looked out across the round, food-filled dining table. Noblemen sat laughing heartily with each other and the ladies played with the edges of their highly decorated gowns, trying to follow the talk of peace negotiations with the men. It warmed Hitomi's heart hearing of peace between Fanelia and the rest of the nations, but the spectacle before her was a false idea of peace. There was still a clear divide amongst the nations, even by the seating arrangements. Ziabach, mostly noblemen and generals sat one side and the other nations sat opposite. But between the rift, Van and Hitomi were trying desperately to stitch the two sides together. It seemed impossible. But at least peace negotiations were a start for a friendship that Van and Hitomi could build on. She sighed deeply as she smiled, her eyes glistening with hope. 

'It is strange Lady Milerna. But it won't be so strange when events like this are more often. There will be no tension between us and Ziabach, and we'll finally be able to help each other in rebuilding the nations.' Hitomi spoke, as she gazed around the table.

'I wish I was as optimistic as you,' Milerna said doubtfully before turning to speak with Allen. 

Hitomi couldn't believe that she was the only one that was putting faith into the peace negotiations. Disappointed with Milerna's distrust of Ziabach, she turned to Van for some hope to support her.

'Don't you think that it's great that we've finally got this far with negotiations?' Hitomi voiced to Van. He looked back at her blankly.

'I'm not too sure about that Hitomi. Ziabach are planning something, I just know it. They wouldn't stop the war and begin peace negotiations for nothing would they?' He said, crossing his arms as if in self-approval.

'Van you need to relax a little' Hitomi said sharply, but pleaded with her eyes for hope. 'You've been so used to being at war with Ziabach, that you've become narrow minded and unwilling to give peace a chance.' Van turned his head offended. 

'Narrow minded!' He scorned under his breath.

'I'm sorry Van.' She paused waiting for a reply, but received none. She continued nevertheless for his forgiveness. 'You're King of Fanelia and you have to decide between peace and war. If you continue to think like this, then there may never be peace between Ziabach and the other nations.' Sensing the truth in her voice, he turned his glance towards her. 

'You're right Hitomi. As long as you're here with me, everything will be fine.' He smiled as he placed her hand in his, beneath the table. She smiled in return, grateful for how lucky she was.

'I'm so glad I'm back Van,' she said with meaning, squeezing Van's hand.

'Me too Hitomi. You gave up your life on the Mystic Moon just to be with me,' he replied, before looking down apologetically at the floor. 'You even gave up your family for me. I'm so sorry-'

'We've spoken about this too many times before. It doesn't matter how many times you mention it, I'll still say it's okay. I want _you_ and that's why I'm here.' She said reassuringly, as she lifted his chin to see him smile.

'Alright. I'll speak of it no more.'

'Good,' Hitomi beamed, before pulling her hand back and returning her attention to listening in on other conversations. 

Peace was a dying subject between the nations, and now flirtations were amongst the noblemen and ladies. Panning her sight around the table, Hitomi came across a huddle of Ziabach Generals muttering in low voices to one another. She tried to listen in on their conversation, but nothing was to be heard but soft murmurs in the torrent of voices. 

'I hope your not looking at that handsome guy over there Lady Hitomi, because I'm afraid I may have to hit you,' Kalise clumsily spoke, allowing drips of red wine to spill from her glass onto the fine, white table cloth. Hitomi looked in the direction of Kalise's glance, leading to a man in the middle of the group of Generals. She gave a nervous smile as she turned back to Kalise. 

'That Lady Kalista is Lord Dilandau, and I think you've had too much drink to think that I would take him over Van.'

'I haven't had too much to drink Hitomi. I'm just trying to beat him over there, because we're having our own little private drinking competition. And I think I'm winning. Look at him, I think the red wine has already gone to his eyes.' Kalise pointed before shakily pulling her hand back and winking her forest green eyes at Dilandau. Hitomi chuckled at Kalise's inability to handle drink as she persisted to down another glass, trying to out class the man sitting opposite. 'He keeps on giving me that look Hitomi,' she said narrowing her eyes. Hitomi shyly grabbed a glance at Dilandau before looking back at Kalise confused. 

'I'm not really sure what you mean Kalise?' 

'He wants me, and you know what? I think I'll just go over there and show him a good time at this lame party. Then we'll see how much he wants me.' Gathering up the bottom of her long dress, she stumbled to her feet only to be dragged back down again by Hitomi.

'You'll do nothing of the sort you wild child. You'll never give the title of 'Lady' justice will you?' Hitomi snapped. Realising the stupidity of Kalise's plan of probably sitting on Dilandau's lap, she smiled at her and calmed her tone. 'This is meant to be a very formal meal for all the nations, which will help with peace negotiations and you're acting like this. I think you should go to bed.'

'Okay Lady Hitomi. As you long as you tell him my name,' she conditioned Hitomi, whilst smirking at Dilandau.

'He probably already knows, but I will tell him. And now you will go to bed.' Waving for a maid, she motioned them to take Lady Kalistato her room.

'Goodnight Hitomi,' she paused. 'Isn't it ironic? I used to do this job,' she continued, smiling at the maid who politely smiled back.

'Come this way Lady Kalista.'

'Lady indeed, ha!' Kaliselaughed out, flicking her long brown hair back.

Hitomi watched them disappear around the corner as she fell back into her chair. 'It looks like she enjoyed her first night as a _Lady_,' Van said, interrupting Hitomi's moment of relaxation. 'It's a big step for a hard-knocked, off-the-streets girl to go from being a 'maid' to a 'Lady,'' he reminded.

'I know Van, but she's my best friend. She deserved better than just being my maid, especially when we became good friends. And I have you to thank for that.' She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, as if to say thank you.

'Well, as long as she doesn't cause too much trouble with her wild ways,' he replied, blushing to the kiss.

'I promise she won't. Well, I think I'll go to bed now. Everyone will be leaving soon anyway and I'm very tired,' Hitomi said as she rose from her seat, accidentally making eye contact with Dilandau. She felt that he had been watching her the whole time, waiting for her to give him Kalise'smessage. Hitomi never planned on telling him anyway. Kalisewas too drunk to really know what she was doing, and it was _him_ of all people. To Hitomi, he was an animal that had a thirst for battle. Having him in the same room as Van was difficult enough.

'It would just add stress to Van and complicate matters if Dilandau stayed in contact with Kalise. Then again, Ziabach was meant to be bringing the message of peace. But would Dilandau, the born elite soldier, give way to peace? It would be best to avoid him till peace is restored amongst all the nations,' she thought. But still, Dilandau sat there waiting. Hitomi couldn't walk away now because somehow, he knew that she had something to tell him. 

'Are you alright Hitomi?' Van asked, concerned of Hitomi's worried expression as he followed her gaze.

'Yeah…I'm fine,' she sleepily replied, looking down at Van.

'It's him isn't it? What is he doing? I'll have him chucked out if you want?' Van questioned in a harsh voice.

'It's nothing Van. Goodnight' she said, as she bent down and lightly kissed him on the lips. Leaving Van behind, she made her way to Dilandau, who watched her intently. Hitomi was drawn to him, she had to tell him and there was nothing she could do. Standing behind his chair, she leaned down towards Dilandau who tilted his head to the side slightly to listen.

'The young lady who was sitting next to me, wanted me to tell you that her name is Lady Kalista,' Hitomi told him warily.

'And I suppose you told her mine?' He asked.

'Yes, I did. But she probably won't remember being as drunk as she was,' Hitomi replied, trying to dismiss Dilandau's attention to Kalise.

'She will, as I will always remember your name Hitomi. I would have given you my full attention by turning around and listening to you, but it seems Van has become over protective and won't allow you to wear low cut tops anymore.' Dilandau smirked as he returned back to a conversation with another Ziabach general. Hitomi turned a shade of red that only spelt anger. If they weren't at a formal meal, Hitomi would have slapped Dilandau so hard that he would have turned the same colour. However, controlling her anger, Hitomi made her way out of the Dining room into the hallway before exploding.

'How dare he, the pervert?! I'll make sure Kalise_doesn't_ remember Dilandau's name!' Pausing momentarily, she tried to remember what else Dilandau had said that had annoyed her. 'And since when did Van keep me on a lead?! I can wear what I want, when I want!' Hitomi shouted but quickly calmed, as she saw two noblemen pass around the corner and into the hallway where she stood. Feeling hot in the face, Hitomi opened the glass double doors and entered the courtyard.

Outside there was a smooth breeze, carrying an air that seemed to wash away Hitomi's rage. Looking upwards at the stars, Hitomi could finally feel at peace. It seemed that now the war was on pause, they were on a one-way road to pacification. The stars glistened, as if in celebration of the feeling that swelled in Hitomi's heart; at last happy. But looking closely, beneath the shimmering stars and the blanket of the night sky, was her home. She turned her gaze away from the sky back to Gaea, knowing that searching to see her home would only bring regret of leaving it and deter her away from Van. Hitomi loved Van, but she loved Earth and her family too. 

'I made up my mind on Earth to be with Van, and now I must live happy with the decision I made,' she spoke aloud to the soothing breeze.

'Talking to yourself I see Hitomi?' Merle sarcastically spoke, disturbing the silence.

'Oh, what do you want Merle?' Hitomi replied, without turning to face her.

'Well, it's just that you've been acting very strange since you came back to Gaea.' Merle answered as she walked forwards, her hands clasped behind her back.

'How can I never _not_ be strange in your books.' Hitomi said, crossing her arms in annoyance as the cat girl proceeded to walk around her.

'You've been acting strange in anyone's books. Let's start with you making 'Kalise the maid,' 'Lady Kalista.''

'She's my friend Merle. She deserved better than just being my maid. I'm sure you would do the same if you had a friend,' Hitomi coolly answered, a sarcastic smile spreading across her face.

'Ironically, me and Lord Van have been friends since we were kids and I'm not a 'Lady,' Merle replied unimpressed, her hands held at her hips.

'I'm sorry Merle, but I can't explain that-'

'Secondly, you've been speaking to Lord Dilandau. How you managed to bring yourself to talk to him, I'll never know. Then, there's the whole idea that you're back on Gaea to contend with,' Merle interrupted, dismissing Hitomi's apology and sympathy.

'About Dilandau, I was giving a message that doesn't concern you. And anyway, we're at peace with Ziabach at the moment in case you've already forgotten. And what's so strange about me coming back to Gaea? You know I came back here because I love Van,' Hitomi replied, confused and slightly upset.

'It's strange, as I think you came back to Gaea because everything hasn't worked out well for you on the Mystic Moon. You knew Van would welcome you back with open arms because he thinks he loves you-'

'Merle!' Hitomi yelled, turning red again.

'I haven't finished yet _Lady Hitomi_. You came back and you play with his feelings because he'll do anything for you. So now, you're treated like a queen compared to whatever rubbish life you had on the Mystic Moon, and you don't even love him. You're just using him!' Merle shouted back as loud as her small frame could take.

Hitomi struggled to find the words to throw back at Merle in response to the accusations, and floundered in her anger. It all made sense as to why Merle would think that way, but it was all false. Cooling her rage, Hitomi reflected and spoke calmly back to her. 'You're jealous aren't you Merle?'

Merle fell back a few steps, shocked at Hitomi's confident question. Screwing up her nose to regain control of the conversation, she answered. 'If you think I love Van, you're right; but only as a friend. I just don't want him to get him hurt by people like you that will just use him during this fragile time in his life!' Before Hitomi could answer, Merle fell forward on to her arms and ran out of the courtyard until she was eventually out of sight.

A/n Thank you for reading to the end of this chapter. If there aren't enough or even any reviews, I'll discontinue this story.

Lady whitewolf

xXx

ladywhitewolf_inabluemoon@hotmail.com 


	2. You could have been yourself

A/n *throws formalities out of the window* Thank you so so so so much! Yes this means you, **pinkflufflybunnyslippers, bluestar, Feye Morgan, Black Earings, Ferai, Sailor Centauri, Arsinonethe XVII, ChibiReli, sprout, Niffer, jg and Candyfloss. **A few points though that I'd like to say. Thank you so much **Arsinonethe XVII** for your comment. It blew _me _away. Both you and ** PFBS4eva **complimented me on how well I have done to keep the characters, in character. You will not know how long it took me to do that. I've got a HUGE chart of the characters personalities and what their relations are with each other. I told you I would take this fic seriously :P 

And to **Sailor Centauri**, about Merle's character. I do understand that Merle did learn to except, but this fic is _before _the Destiny War and Merle has not completely excepted Hitomi. And Hitomi did leave for a while (a reason later to be explained) and well that gave Merle another chance to get back with Van. However with Hitomi back, Merle can't be with Van. Therefore equalling one angry cat. ^_^

****

Betrayal of Hearts

__

'You could have been yourself'

__

The smoke cleared, the dust settled

No one knew how many had died

All around there were broken men

They'd said it was safe, they'd lied - Genesis

'That was one hell of a night last night,' Kalise muttered as she yawned, raising her arms to stretch in the warm light that poured in through her window. She snatched her arms back as pain shot through her head. 'And it seems I have one hell of a headache to go with it,' she said, flinching to the pain pulsating in her head.

'Kalise, are you awake?' A voice inquired outside her door, knocking sharply as in haste. 

'Yeah, I'm awake Hitomi. Come in,' she replied, sitting up in her bed and wrapping the covers around her in comfort. Hitomi walked in quickly, pulling the door shut behind her and striding over to sit on the edge of Kalise's bed. 'You're already dressed! What time is it?' Kalise asked surprised.

'It's ten o'clock, but don't worry, Van allowed you to get extra sleep,' Hitomi replied.

'That was kind of him, especially seeing as he doesn't really like me much,' Kalise answered sadly.

'You know that's not true. I've talked to you about this millions of times before and Van _does _like you. He just has his own way of making and showing his friendship, that's all,' Hitomi said in a calm tone.

Kalise looked at her unimpressed by her supposedly reassuring statement and continued a fresh. 'So what happened last night?'

Hitomi looked away from Kalise sharply, remembering what had happened the night before. 'I swore I wouldn't let her remember Dilandau,' she thought, reminding herself. 'You just drank a little too much and I sent you to bed,' Hitomi replied, failing to think of another story further from the truth quick enough.

'I'm sorry, I hope I didn't embarrass you or Van at the dinner last night. I don't know what could have come over me to ruin something so important to you and Van-' Kalise spoke regretfully. 

'You didn't do anything,' Hitomi lied, forcing a smile to ease the worried expressions that stained Kalise's face.

'That's a relief,' Kalise breathed out, relaxing slightly. 'Well, I better get dressed. You can stay in here if you want, we're both girls,' Kalise said joyfully, despite the pain of her over drinking last night.

Rising from her cocoon of bed covers, Kalise made her way to her wardrobe at the opposite end of the room, leaving Hitomi to remain seated on the bed. Tugging sharply on the two wooden handles, the doors opened to reveal an adverse range of clothes. On hangers hung stained shirts, a pair of aged trousers and often an exaggeratingly short dress. Passing her gaze to the floor of the wardrobe however, crumpled evening gowns and long elaborate dresses laid uncomfortably. Kalise stuck her hand in to the mess of disguising fine dress wear and pulled out a creased crème long dress, putting it in distaste against herself. 

'Oh Kalista, why can't you just get used to the fact that you're a 'Lady' now? You can't wear creased up gowns and expect to look presentable,' Hitomi groaned, exasperated by her own persistent nagging at her friend.

'But-' Kalise tried in defense.

'But neither can you wear clothes such as that,' Hitomi said pointing at a short black dress on one of the hangers.

Kalise looked at the wardrobe sadly and then blushed when her gaze fell upon her black dress. 'It was difficult enough getting enough money from just working as a maid you know Hitomi,' Kalise commented, a sly grin spreading across her face.

'Well, you don't need it now Kalista. You no longer need to work for money as all is already provided for you,' she replied bitterly and unamused. Looking at the rumpled dresses at the bottom of the wardrobe, she continued. 'Go send these clothes to washed again and ironed. Then you'll throw away those rugged and distasteful clothes which you pride enough to put on hangers.' 

'But Hitomi, they remind me of when I was living it rough,' Kalise pleaded. 

Hitomi glared sharply but her auburn eyes soon softened. 'You can keep some of them, but get rid of that black dress.' she said coolly. 

'Why are you acting so motherly like anyway Hitomi? You're not usually like this,' Kalise paused as she watched Hitomi's eyes flicker sharp again. 'I'll just go and get something presentable on,' she continued in haste, her words falling over each other. 

Turning back to her wardrobe abruptly, Kalise grabbed a pair of tight brown trousers and a plain baggy blouse. She held the clothes up against herself, and turned back to Hitomi who sat fumbling with the bottom of her old school skirt, which she always wore for casual wear. 'This look okay dear?' Kalise asked. 

Hitomi nodded, more out of gladness than anything else that Kalise had picked something half appropriate to wear. Kalise quickly retreated into the bathroom, throwing her bedclothes off as she went. Hearing the bathroom door slam shut, Hitomi moved from the corner of the bed to the balcony. Pushing the glass door open, she walked out.

The sweet enveloping scent of flowers drifted towards Hitomi, taking small wisps of her hair to flight. Moving closer to the balcony's edge, she leaned over to the rail. Below Merle ran around the courtyard, Van chasing not far behind.

'I thought that once I found you Merle that you would hide again. Not run around like a wild cat,' Van yelled, half laughing half in exhaustion.

'Why Lord Van I _am_ a wild cat. And the exercise is good for you. Your enemies aren't just going to stand still for you to kill them,' she replied sarcastically.

'I don't care, I cant run anymore,' Van answered lazily, falling to the soft lush grass at his feet.

Hitomi chuckled lightly to herself, amused at how out of practice Van had become since the peace negotiations. Concentrating his mind to find Merle was now becoming a laborious task, his mind was often adrift thinking of other more worldly issues. 

Looking across the courtyard, Hitomi could feel Merle's eyes on her. Her sweet little cat eyes bored into Hitomi with corrupt hatred and anger. Hitomi felt tears sting at the back of her eyes giving into the provoking gaze of the small cat below.

'Hey Hitomi,' Van called, looking up at Hitomi who stood motionless on the balcony above. 

Hitomi didn't even look down; she couldn't look at Van anymore without knowing that Merle would condemn her for every move towards him she made. 

'Hitomi?' Van called again confused, his eyebrows furrowed and his deep auburn eyes concerned. 

Taking one last glance at Merle, Hitomi left the balcony pulling the glass doors shut behind her. Looking at the balcony doors as if longing to walk out and see Van, Hitomi began to cry. What Merle had said last night shouldn't have upset this much, she and Merle always had the disagreements, but this was different; Merle might have been right. 

The brown haired girl reached into her pocket, pulling out a handkerchief. Calming her crying and her burning tears, she turned around as she heard someone move behind her.

'What's wrong Hitomi?' Kalise asked, her arms outstretched as she pulled the now sobbing Hitomi towards her. 

'It's nothing,' Hitomi lied in between sobs. Kalise was good friends with Merle and Hitomi would never want to pit her against the feline. 

'Come on Hitomi. I'm not letting you get my clothes wet from your crying just so you can tell me that nothing's wrong. You know that you can tell me anything, I'm you best friend Hitomi and I'm here for you when you need me and mostly when you don't,' Kalise said, looking down at Hitomi who had now stopped sobbing.

'Alright, I'll tell you,' Hitomi muttered, pulling back from Kalise.

'Good,' Kalise replied with a smile. Moving towards her bed, Kalise patted to a space next to her for Hitomi to sit. 'Now what is that has made you so unhappy,' Kalise said in her usual motherly tone she took towards helping people.

Comforted by Kalise's soothing voice, Hitomi told her about what Merle had said last night to her in the courtyard. 'And it's really bothering me Kalise. I'm sorry, I don't mean to bitch about your friend like this,' Hitomi apologised, looking down at her restless fingers. 

'It doesn't matter hat I think of Merle but there's something more to this Hitomi isn't there?' Kalise asked, her eyes looking inquiringly at Hitomi. The brown haired girl looked up at her, but Kalise continued before Hitomi could think of an answer. 'Usually your not bothered by any of Merle's little digs at you, why should it bother you so much now that your crying about it? Please don't say you believe that ball of fur and her assumptions about you,' Kalise pleaded, hope that she was wrong staining her voice. 

Hitomi looked back down at the floor. That was it, she believed Merle. She began to cry again and an arm wrapped about her shoulders, pulling her closer in to Kalise's body.

'You came back because you love Van, right?' Kalise asked, her forest green eyes starting to smudge. She had never seen Hitomi cry before. She was always so much stronger than she was and it hurt to see Hitomi cry. Wiping her eyes with her sleeve, Kalise realised Hitomi still sat silent. 'Hitomi?' Kalise pleaded again beginning to panic.

'Kalista, I honestly don't know,' Hitomi said calmly, pulling herself away from Kalise and standing up. Walking towards the glass balcony doors, Hitomi looked out at the courtyard where Van still lay on the floor with Merle tugging on his arm to get up. 

'What if Merle is right Kalise?' Hitomi asked, looking blankly at the tearful Kalise. 'Life was going bad on Earth. Being here on Gaea had brought me such adventure and then when I went back to the adverse life style back on Earth, I couldn't cope. Of course I was happy to be back home with my family, but they didn't want to believe me about where I had been for so long. Eventually when they out up with my excuse, they asked me why I didn't come back sooner,' Hitomi said, tears rolling down her emotionless face. 'They told me I didn't return because I didn't love them. They thought that they were never good enough for them. So I left Earth,' Hitomi muttered monotonously. 

Kalise looked at her blankly. She had never thought about why Hitomi had come back; she had always thought it had been for Van. 'So you came back because your family rejected you,' Kalise asked, her voice masking her shock. Hitomi nodded, seemingly unable to talk anymore. 

'But you didn't return just because life was good here and you knew Van would crown you with luxuries,' Kalise inquired again, trying to sort her thoughts about it.

'I would never do that Kalise,' Hitomi replied. For a second, Hitomi looked as if she were looking inwards but her gaze soon returned back to Kalise. 'So maybe Merle wasn't completely right. But Van was never my top priority for wanting to return. I still don't know if I love him Kalise,' Hitomi cried out, confusion and despair was now written across her face. 

Kalise couldn't bare the pain anymore. Getting up from the edge of her bed, Kalise made her away across the room to embrace the tormented brown haired girl.

'No Kalista,' Hitomi commanded, causing Kalise to pause in mid embrace. 

Kalise looked at her, looking for a sign in Hitomi's face that would tell her what to do. Hitomi's lip trembled as tears returned in full flow.

'I'm so confused Kalise,' Hitomi whispered.

Watching Kalise as she moved forward to fulfil the embrace, Hitomi dodged her and ran out of the room. All she wanted to do was run; down the corridor, down the stairs, through the hall, in to the reception, out of the palace gates and into the streets of Fanelia.

A/ n so ok, I was nearly in tears when Hitomi wouldn't answer Kalista's question. And I have to admit that the whole running thing was pretty cool. Now this is a little bit naughty, Hitomi has come back to Gaea (_before _Destiny War) and she doesn't even know if she loves Van. So which reason is it that she came back? Despite Merle being a complete an utter bitch at the moment, I do love her so she isn't going to disappear from this fic. Well thank you for reading, and please _please _review. It's really annoying when people read your fic but don't review. Even if it is a flame. 

Lady whitewolf

xXx

ladywhitewolf_inabluemoon@hotmail.com

Btw a glance over my other story **The winged angel or the fire beast** will be much appreciated. It isn't as well written as this fic, but it's just a quick and easy read. Thanks!


	3. To trust a disguise

A/n g whiz, thank you so much **Niffer, naria, BlackMoonEmpress, Sailor Centauri, Candyfloss, Time Whoadie and GlgdragnSr.**

And to **Sailor Centauri**, you enjoy these lil convos really ^_^' yes Kalista was crying as well. If I saw my friend in that state I couldn't help myself but cry as well for them. The feelings expressed in this fic all come from personal experience so you guys can easily relate to it. Thank you, I do enjoy it when people need something explained or what not. Feel free to do so again anytime, anyone.

Also thank you for commenting on my writing skills, I have definitely put more heart into this fic and I have really thought about this more maturely. Btw tis my bday to day, so enjoy and read!

****

Betrayal of Hearts 

Chapter 3 

__

'To trust a disguise'

****

Dedicated to a friend who doesn't have to be alone

they ask where the hell I'm going?? at 1000 feet a second.

hey man slowdown. idiot slow down- Radiohead

Throwing herself back on her bed, Kalise shut her eyes. Her mind seemed a mess and she had no one to help her put it back in to order. Weaving her hands through her long brown hair, Kalise watched her mind trace out a picture of Hitomi running forever, never wanting to return. Her eyes immediately opened in fear and panic. Grabbing a nearby knee length, tight fitting leather coat and her sword, Kalise made her way out of her room to the palace gates. 

'Kalise, where are you going?' cried a voice from behind as she met the gates. She paused and turned to face the little cat girl that waited patiently for her reply. 

'Don't give me that cute act Merle,' Kalise said annoyed, pointing a finger at the innocent faced cat.

'What do you mean? I only asked you where you were going,' Merle replied, apparently confused by Kalise's flickering anger.

'Because of your jealousy little kitty, Hitomi has now run off somewhere,' Kalise answered, her forest eyes ablaze. 

'I've said nothing to upset her-'

'Don't give me that rubbish Merle! You and I are friends, don't make me the middleman in your bickering with Hitomi because it's hurting me. I care about you Merle, but I care about Hitomi. And because of you, I don't know where she is,' Kalise spoke, her voice reduced to a whisper as the fire in her eyes was quenched. 

Merle looked down at the floor ashamed. 'I'm sorry Kalise, I didn't mean to get you involved, it's only Hitomi I've got a few disagreements with,' she replied, tears standing in her eyes. 

'Can't you just try to be nice to Hitomi? She's going through a very hard time at the moment and you're just adding to her problems,' Kalise asked, pleading with what energy she had left.

'I'll try Kalise,' Merle answered, walking up to Kalise and hugging the by far taller girl. 

Kalise bent down lifting the small cat girl up to embrace her at her own level. 'I'm going to find Hitomi now, do you want to come with me?' Kalise whispered in her furry cat ears. 

Kalise felt a slight shake of the head and she sighed in disappointment. 'I suppose I'll give you some time before I ask you to be the best of friends with Hitomi,' she muttered, faintly smiling as she put Merle back down to Earth. 

'Thanks Kalista. Good luck,' Merle beamed back as she waved her paw before running off on all fours back into the depths of the palace.

Watching the cat girl run away, Kalise turned heel on her and walked out of the palace gates, at last beginning her search for Hitomi. 

Two hours later, the brown haired youth was still walking about Fanelia, looking for her friend. Despite the intense heat, Kalise refused to take off her leather coat. Looking around she could feel the lustful stare from the surrounding men and she felt uncomfortable. Putting her hand on the hilt of her sword however soon averted their gaze. Her hand tightened around the handle as she heard what seemed to be a fight around the corner. 

Turning down the high street, there was already a crowd gathered watching the spectacle. Weaving through the audience, Kalise made her way to the front hoping that Hitomi was in no way involved. 

'Ziabach scum, why don't you just get out of Fanelia and return to the dark cave that you crawled out of!' A teenager shouted tauntingly. 

Moving closer, Kalise could see two divisions of men standing opposite each other. On the left stood a group of juveniles brandishing their swords menacingly. Yet on the other side stood three Ziabach armour clad warriors. Kalise breathed out a sigh of relief, glad that Hitomi was no where to be seen amongst the dispute, but her breathing paused as she heard a vaguely familiar sarcastic laugh. 

'Don't you have anything better to do you amateurs?' The silver haired man answered, brushing their intimidation off. 

'No way are we amateurs so I suggest you beat it before it turns nasty you lowlife,' the leading Fanelian youth threatened, grimacing as his small group of friends patted him on the back in congratulation. 

Kalise watched in fear as the albino's eyes flickered into a deeper red, reflecting the fire and blood thirst that he felt inside. She recognised those eyes; the night before. She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, but quickly relaxed as she realised he had been the general she had been flirting with at the party, Lord Dilandau. Kalise felt her body waver. She had flirted with the monster that had killed so many innocents. She wanted to get away, run far away from the monster of a general. 

Turning from the spectacle of menacing threats, Kalise tried to leave but it became much more laborious than she had thought. Her head felt light as her vision began to twist unreadable in front of her. Her legs wouldn't move as her knees began to buckle underneath her limp lifeless body. Falling backwards away from the crowd, her lush green eyes fluttered shut as she fell in to what seemed the soft ground.

'Get your hands off her!' The Fanelian youth shouted out, forcing his sword against Dilandau's neck.

Dilandau pulled Kalise up, cradling her in his arms. He had managed to catch her before she fell to the floor, aware that she had fainted. 'Remove your sword,' he ordered to the boy who held the offending weapon, pointing at his neck. Dilandau received no verbal reply as the tip pushed into his neck indicating the Fanelian's answer.

'I'm not going to hurt her, but if you want to do things your way, so be it,' Dilandau answered calmly. 'Chesta take her,' he commanded to his Dragonslayer, shifting Kalise from his arms to Chesta's. Turning back to the boy, Dilandau continued. 'This is your last warning,' he warned with the same persistent calm tone. 

'No, I think this _your _last warning,' the youth shouted back, lunging at the presently unarmed 

Ziabach general.

Dilandau's eyes shone brighter than ever; his hunger for blood had become unbearable since the beginning of peace negotiations. With what appeared a natural agility, Dilandau grabbed the handle of his sword and unsheathed it. As the youth continued to lunge, Dilandau swung his sword upwards from its sheath with a powerful uppercut that brutally forced the sword from the opposing Fanelian's hand. The boy paused in mid stride, gazing at his empty hand and then at the smirking albino.

'Amateur,' Dilandau commented, his sarcastic smile reflecting in his menacing eyes. 

The youth moved quickly back two steps before gesturing for his friends to move forward and avenge his failure. 

Feeling a new tension sweep over the crowd and the refreshed threat, Dilandau picked up the failed youth's sword. 'Stay there Gatti and Chesta,' Dilandau ordered, hearing them grow uneasy as the small group of Fanelian's charged at him.

'Yes Lord Dilandau,' they answered instinctively, in disappointment however.

'They're mine,' Dilandau muttered, hungry for battle. 'The fools.'

Kalise shifted slightly, raising her hand to her forehead. Her vision was still blurred at the edges but she managed to look upwards to see a boy, not yet a man, holding her in his arms. However, he didn't seem to notice her wake up from her daze as he smiled at the scuffle that could be heard nearby. Gazing to her right, Kalise watched as the Fanelian youths fell as they were being chopped down with the greatest of ease by the albino warrior. She felt ill as the slaughter continued with every double swing and lunge that Dilandau threw at them with the two swords he used with remarkable skill.

Within a few minutes, only the leader of the slaughtered group of juveniles was left. Tears streamed down his eyes as his sight fell over the massacre of his friends. Feeling no pity, the albino swung the two swords in front of him as a show of skill, threatening the trembling boy. 

'Please, don't hurt me,' he pleaded, choking on his tears as he stumbled back through the parting crowd. 

Dilandau didn't reply. His eyes were fixed on the youth, and he wouldn't stop to all the blood had been shed; no one challenged Dilandau and lived. Throwing down one of the swords, Dilandau swung the sword with a fluency that would inevitably conclude with death. Just as the sword moved closer to the shaking youth, Dilandau was thrown off balance and rolled on to the floor. 

'Get out of here,' Kalise shouted at the crowd as well as the boy. They stared back at her, unmoved. 'Now!' she yelled and as commanded they ran, leaving her holding down the struggling albino.

Reaching down to her waist, Kalise pulled out her sword and held it against Dilandau's neck. He immediately stopped his struggling and then began to seemingly tremble instead. The shaking soon grew into maniacal laughter. Kalise sat up slightly, allowing the general to turn over. Sitting on his chest, she raised an eyebrow in confusion at the now calming albino. 

'Well if you aren't the little heroine. I could even kill you now if I pleased,' Dilandau spoke sarcastically, looking up at the girl sitting on his chest.

'You do know that I have to report this to Lord Van,' Kalise replied calmly, trying to disguise her deepest fear for the general.

'If you think that I violated the peace negotiations, then you're sadly mistaken. Everything I did was in self defence-'

'Self-defence! You killed them Dilandau!' Kalise yelled.

'But they started it,' Chesta interrupted.

'They even threatened to fight us when Lord Dilandau caught you,' Gatti added.

'Caught me?' Kalise questioned bewildered. 'Wait a minute, you mean you caught me when I fainted?' She asked Dilandau, remembering no other time when it may have been possible.

'Yes I did indeed save you from a nasty encounter with the hard stone street, and in turn you threw _me _onto the floor,' Dilandau replied in an annoyed tone.

Blushing, Kalise apologised. She couldn't believe that a monster like Dilandau could do something so gentleman-like. 

'Well, if you don't mind, get off me,' Dilandau ordered rather than asked. 

'Sorry…again,' Kalise answered, turning a deeper shade of red. 

Standing up, Kalise sheathed her sword as Dilandau gestured the two Dragonslayers to leave. Kalise froze; they were alone. Despite his kindness, she could never get past his blood red eyes, the eyes that showed his true nature to kill. 

'You know Lord Van is going to be pissed about this,' Kalise said, filling in the silence with general conversation. 

'Screw Lord Van. It was his peasants that attacked us first,' Dilandau answered, his hatred for Van evident in his voice.

Kalise glared at him with all the anger in her heart. 'Well, I used to be-' she paused. If anyone else, apart from the select few that already knew, found out that used to be a so called 'peasant,' she would be humiliated. The title of 'Lady' would be stripped from her and she would become an embarrassment to Van and Hitomi.

'You used to be what Lady Kalista?' Dilandau inquired, raising an eyebrow. 

'Nothing,' she retorted, dismissing Dilandau's question. 'Have you seen Lady Hitomi?' She asked returning to formalities and remembering why she had left the palace in the first place. 

'For a matter of fact, I have,' he responded, a smirk staining his face.

'But you're not going to tell me are you?' Kalise asked, realising the need for the albino's sarcastic smile. 

'You're catching on quickly girl. Shame you can't learn how to use a sword just as fast,' he replied, his tone teasing her sword skills.

'It's a safety precaution,' she stated confidently.

'I doubt it will ever save you with your bad skills.'

'Look Lord Dilandau, if you're not going to tell me where Lady Hitomi is, I will be leaving you now,' she said irritated, her patience tested. 

'Ok then Lady Kalista,' he replied with a slight bow. 'I take it you'll be present for the dinner tonight?' Dilandau asked as Kalise turned to leave. 

'Seeing as it's the final declaration of peace, I suppose it would only be polite of me to make myself present,' she replied sarcastically. 

'Yes we all must keep up our formalities and disguises Lady Kalista,' he muttered beneath his breath. 'Well, it has been interesting talking to you, good day.'

'Good day Lord Dilandau,' she replied with a quick curtsy, slightly lost with his mumbled words.

Exchanging the high street for an alleyway, Kalise breathed in heavily.

'God he gives me the creeps,' she sighed as she leaned against the alley wall. 'And if these peace negotiations work out tonight, I'll have to see him more often on _friendly _terms,' she continued, worry etching across her face. 

Pushing herself off the wall, she made her way into a tavern when she realised how desperately that she needed a strong drink. Standing in the entrance, Kalise noticed her friend face down on the bar, her nearby glasses empty. 

A/n oh that isn't clever is it? Getting yourself drunk before some peace thingy meeting later in the evening, tut tut. Her bad. Well, that took me ages and I stopped there because there is loads of action in the next chapter and well there's no space in this chapter to add it. I don't think the word 'peace' means anything to Dilly sama ^_^' oh well.

Please review and I hope to update soon with your support, thanks!

Lady whitewolf

xXx 

Feel free to email me at:

ladywhtewolf_inabluemoon@hotmail.com 


End file.
